


it's a fire

by sabinelagrande



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Begging, Bratting, Dom Vex'ahlia, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Pegging, Sub Percy de Rolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: What Percy wants is not a mystery. The question is whether he's going to get it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MnemeHoshiko (bittersnake)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersnake/gifts).



After all this time, Vex has a very firm grasp on what Percy wants.

Percy doesn't like it gentle; he'll make love to Vex for hours if she's in the mood for it, but when it's his turn, he likes to get fucked, no questions asked, hard and rough. Vex wondered if it was a punishment thing at first, but now she knows that it's just about adrenaline, something to make his pulse race.

She knows all this, which is why she's rocking in and out of him slowly, long, unhurried thrusts. Percy will get what he wants when Vex says he gets it, not an instant before.

Percy is getting impatient, fidgety, and Vex grins to herself behind his back. She likes him like this, uncomfortable and needy, likes to watch him squirm. Denial does funny things to him; he'll beg effusively if it's not serious, but when he gets upset at not getting what he wants, he'll be damned if he gives an inch. Vex can't get enough of playing with him when he's like that, making sure he cracks first.

"My darling boy," Vex says, draping herself over his back; she reaches underneath him, stroking his cock slowly. "Are you having a good time?"

"Yes, Lady Vex'ahlia," Percy says. Vex likes everything about it; she still gets a headrush from hearing her title in his precise syllables, but there's also his tone, the one that sounds like he wants to tell her to go fuck herself.

"Good," she says sweetly. "I would hate to think I was disappointing you."

"Impossible," he replies, and Vex laughs.

"You think you have it figured out, don't you?" Vex says. He hisses as she bites the shell of his ear. "Always so quick-witted." She leans back, putting both her hands on his hips and pulling him sharply back on her cock. "Let's see if you're so clever when I break you into pieces."

She moves a little faster, but she knows it's not enough. Percy lets his head hang, clasping his hands in front of him, and it strikes her how much he looks like a supplicant. His whole body looks like he's begging for it, but she won't give it up until she hears it in words.

"It doesn't have to be like this, dear," Vex says, and Percy gasps as she thrusts in fast and hard for a few seconds, just a taste; he groans in annoyance when she stops again, resuming her steady pace. "You don't have to fight me."

"For fuck's sake, Vex," he says, teeth clenched, "I wouldn't fight you if you-" and he cuts off sharply when she slaps his thigh.

"Everything about that was a bad decision," she says, smirking.

"I'm sorry, Lady Vex'ahlia," Percy says, sounding so frustrated Vex almost feels bad for him. "I won't do it again."

She slaps his other thigh. "You'd better hope you don't." She leans down, lips close to his ear. "If you think this is too much, you severely underestimate how difficult I can make it. Now put your hand on your cock, and don't stop stroking it unless I tell you."

"Yes, my lady," he says, putting his forehead down on the bed and doing as she says. Vex resumes her rhythm, watching his muscles flex as she slides in and out of him. He's gasping into the sheets, little broken noises that Vex drinks in. She knows this is getting to him, so much sensation and none of it what he wants, especially when she's not going to let him come anyway. He knows she's just going to wind him up and wind him up, and all he has to do to stop it is admit defeat.

Vex watches him fight and fight, and for a moment she wonders if it's all gone too far, if she's pushed him to a place he can't come out of. But just when she's about to stop, she sees him break.

"Please," he gasps, and Vex knows she's won, feels the dark satisfaction of reducing him to a creature of want. "Please," he says louder when she doesn't respond, sounding desperate.

Vex grabs him by his hair, pulling him up. "Please what?" she says.

"P- please," he stammers. "Please, I can't-"

"Can't even talk?" Vex offers, and Percy nods. She lets him go, kissing him softly. "Then don't worry, darling. I can take it from here."

She shoves him back down, pulling his hand away from his cock before she wraps her fingers around his hips, fingernails digging in as she holds him in place. "This is what you get when you let me win," she tells him; he clutches at the sheets as she starts to fuck him just how he wants it. 

She slams into him, short, sharp thrusts that make her body slap against his. Percy doesn't take it quietly; he groans brokenly, louder than he ever is when he's more in command of himself. Vex has taken that all away, left him with nothing but need, brought out his baser side. She almost can't handle how good it feels to do it, the power of it all.

Percy is coming undone, falling to pieces, and Vex knows they can't keep this up for much longer. Even if she didn't have to worry about Percy, she doesn't know how much she could take herself. There's a fire in her, incandescent but consuming her greedily, needing more and more until it overtakes her entirely.

"Come on, Percy," she says, fucking him faster. "Come for me, do it now-"

Percy gasps when he comes, his head snapping back as it hits him. He trembles, body going stiff and stiffer and then lax, until he finally slumps forward, spent. Vex gives him a moment before she pulls out; she kneels beside him, stroking his back as he comes to himself again.

"You were marvelous, darling," she says, as she undoes the straps holding the dildo in place and sets the whole thing aside.

Percy rolls over, looking up at her. "You were pure evil."

Vex grins. "I aim to please."

"Speaking of which," Percy says, and she laughs in surprise as he pulls her to him, manhandling her until she's straddling his face. She's not laughing for long, because he pulls her down and starts licking her greedily. After all that, it doesn't take much before she comes, grabbing the headboard for support. She starts to get up, but Percy makes a noise of protest that she feels more than hears, putting his hands on her thighs and not letting her go.

And really, who could resist such a thing?

A hazy length of time later, she finally insists on getting up, and Percy lets her go. She collapses next to him, putting her head on his proffered arm and cuddling up close.

"You know," Percy says, in a contemplative way.

"I certainly know that voice," Vex says. "What are you going to tinker with now, dear?"

"While that toy is all well and good-" he says.

"Oh, I have no doubts how good you find it," she says.

"I have some _very_ interesting ideas about toughened glass," he finishes.

"I'm a little intrigued and a little worried," she says. "But tell me all about it." She trails a finger down his chest. "I want to know what I'm going to wreck you with next."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Percy wonders aloud.

"More than you realize," Vex says, kissing him. "But please, do go on."

He does go on- at length- but Vex listens anyway. It's part of him, his tinkering, and she wants him wholesale, all of him she can get. After all, why should Percy's wants be the only ones she knows?


End file.
